Digimon Tamers: Side Story
by Taichi Yuy
Summary: The adventure of the other tamers and their new digimons with new digivices to fight new enemies. Also features original characters (may contain spoilers). Chapter 3 edited, R&R please.
1. The New Tamers

**_Digimon_****_ Tamers: Side Story_**

Disclaimer: Although this is digimon fanfic, it doesn't mean I own Digimon. Digimon is created by Akiyoshi Hongo and copyright of Bandai and I'm just borrowing them.

Author's note: This is 75% fiction, however, this is a DT side story and there will be relations from the real Digimon Tamers so watch out for some spoilers.

Chapter 1: The New Tamers

A kid named Akira Yamagaki have a dream to become a digimon tamer. He saw many kids playing with their digimon and he want to have one too. "Someday, I will have my own digimon." He has a D-Arc toy, Digimon cards, and everything related to digimon, but not a digimon. Until one day, he was daydreaming about his digimon he made on computer. The digimon's name is Magmamon, a reptile digimon. In his dream, he saw Magmamon fighting with a strange looking digimon. Magmamon's enemy is a digimon with a skull head, skeleton body and a scythe on his right hand. Then the skull digimon attacks Magmamon with his scythe and Magmamon dodge it by rushing to his enemy's left, but he got hit by a flame that bursts from the enemy's left hand. The skull digimon walks to Magmamon who lies down and says, "Hahaha… weakling! Soon I'll bring you to the depth of hell!" He raises his scythe and just before the scythe kills Magmamon, Akira opens his eyes. When he opens his hands, mysteriously a weird, red colored digivice appears. It's a D-Arc 3, a digivice with ability from both D3 and D-Arc. This digivice can slash cards and enable to evolve without Culumon or slashing an evolution activation card. Also works as a digimon database. When Akira looked at his right, he sees a red reptile digimon looking at him, and says "Hello, Akira." He was startled, knowing it's a Magmamon, his digimon. But then he thinks, _"I must be dreaming… how can a Magmamon appear after I'm dreaming about him? He's also only a made up digimon…" but then Magmamon hugs him and says "I miss you, Akira." Of course Akira feels the hug and he shouts, "Yeah! Now I have my digimon! I am a new tamer!"_

Meanwhile, another new tamer, Soujiro Takeshi, meets a girl tamer and her digimon, a tall standing fox digimon. "You are… the Digimon Queen, Ruki Makino!" said Takeshi. Ruki shook her head and says, "Yes. And I want to challenge you. I want to fight you so my Renamon can become stronger." Then Renamon says, "I feel a great power from your digimon. That's why I want to fight you." Takeshi then throws his jacket off and points his finger at Renamon, then says, "OK. I accept your challenge. Let's go, Flashmon!" then an orange firefly digimon appears in front of Takeshi, and rushes to Renamon with his ability to run as fast as the light. He moves very fast, circling Renamon so it looks like there's many Flashmons surrounding her. But then Ruki slashes a card with her D-Arc. "Card Slash… Eagle's Eye!" the Eagle's Eye card gives Renamon ability to detect Flashmon's true position and then kicks him. Flashmon got blowed away but can return to the field. "Now you'll gonna hit! Card Slash… Tentomon!" the Tentomon card gives Flashmon's ability to use Tentomon's Super Shocker. Flashmon's rushing at Renamon and uses the Super Shocker technique. Renamon got hit by the attack and thrown, but before she lands, she uses her Kohenkyo, an ability that can swap positions with her opponent. So now the one standing in front of Takeshi is Renamon and the one who was thrown away is Flashmon, but he comes back to the field with his agility and uses his own technique, "Hyper Bolt!" after he come back to the arena he flies up to the clouds and releasing a thunder straight above Renamon. She dodges the lightning, but she was not fast enough so her left hand got hit by the attack. Loking at both Renamon and Flashmon's injuries, Ruki stops the fight. "This fight is a draw, but I'm sure we will fight again." Said Ruki and she with the injured Renamon leaves Takeshi and Flashmon.

After Ruki leaves them, Saitou Ryujima, another new tamer and his digimon, Shakemon appears. Shakemon is a hamster digimon that have drill legs instead of normal legs. Saito then greets Takeshi, "Yo, Takeshi! What's happened with Flashmon?" Takeshi nodded, and then says, "Heh, you missed the whole thing. I'll tell you what's happened to me." And Takeshi tells what happened with his fight against Ruki. "Wow! So you have a cool fight with that Ruki, the Digimon Queen?" ask Saitou excited. "Uh-huh. And Flashmon's finally uses his Hyper Bolt to injure Renamon." And then they went out of the park while they're still talking.

One more new tamer, Yuko Fukusama and her digimon, Wingmon, a green bird digimon wanders around Shibuya shopping center to buy accessories for Wingmon. "So, which one do you like?" Yuko asks Wingmon as they are looking at the jewels. Wingmon is thinking, which jewel will she take, but then Yuko says "Don't worry. Pick one of them. I have a lot of money. My father's a millionaire." Just before Wingmon take a jewel she wants, they hear a scream at the central park. Risa Yuurika screams as she saw a skull-headed demon digimon. Even her Splashmon, the duck digimon that have arms instead of wings, can't do anything because she is scared, just looking into the skull digimon's face. He's a very scary digimon. With a scythe on his right hand, and ability to burst fire in his left hand, this heartless slayer digimon can kill lots of digimon, even humans, in one blow. Hearing the scream, Lee Jenrya and his Terriermon goes to the place where Risa and the skull digimon are there. "Those are not the devas…" said Terriermon as he looks at the digimon. "Hey, who are you? And what are you doing here?" Ask Jenrya to the digimon as the slayer laughs. And he answers, "Hahaha… I'm the slayer digimon, Gokumon! People call me Reapermon!" Then Lee got shocked hearing the digimon is Gokumon, the slayer digimon. "So… the reaper… is still alive…" Behind Gokumon there's Akira and Magmamon hiding behind the trees. Seeing Gokumon, then Akira says… "The digimon I saw in my dream… is probably the reaper, Gokumon…."

To be continued.


	2. Evolution Madness

**_Digimon_****_ Tamers: Side Story_**

Chapter 2: Evolution Madness

Akira and Magmamon walks to the slayer Gokumon to challenge him. After collecting his courage, he taunts the skeleton digimon. "Hey, skull-head! Think you can beat me? Then come and get me!" Gokumon laughs at him and says, "Hahaha, boy, you underestimate me. Now you're too late to regret!" and Gokumon rushes at Magmamon. "Now take this!" then he swings his scythe at Magmamon, but get dodged because Akira has slashed the Speed Up card, which increases Magmamon's speed. "Phew, that was close. Okay, Magmamon! Heat Rush, now!" Magmamon runs to Gokumon and flame covers his body, "HEAT RUSH!!" the rush hits Gokumon but the skull digimon didn't fall down. Instead, he laughs again and says, "Heheheh, that won't get rid of me. Taste my Dokuro Lance!" Gokumon does a slash combo and then rushes with his scythe on front of him. Magmamon takes all the hit and lies down to the ground. _'This is the same thing I saw on my dream…' thought Akira, as he saw the same thing in his dream. "You underestimate me, and now you're gonna die!!" Then Gokumon raises his scythe and drop it right to Magmamon._

"NOOOOOOOO!!!"

Right before the scythe hits Magmamon, Akira's red colored D-Arc-3, a new type digivice which is said to be a combination of D3 and D-Arc and have two strange holes in the back, shines, as well as Magmamon, which is glowing. "What's this?" Gokumon stops and he back away because of the flash.

"Magmamon evolves to…" then he turned to a salamander. The salamander then stands up and flames glowing at his hands.

"PYRODRAMON!!!"

And Magmamon evolves to Pyrodramon. This is one of the D-Arc-3 advantages, able to evolve without Culumon or slashing a card. "Wow, my Magmamon evolved into Pyrodramon! Let me check the data." Akira points his D-Arc-3 at Pyrodramon and a holographic picture appears.

"PYRODRAMON, REPTILE DATA CHAMPION DIGIMON, ATTACKS ARE BLAZING PUNCH, RAZOR KICK, AND SPECIAL ATTACK IS PYRO STREAM."

Then he commands Pyrodramon to attack Gokumon. "Pyrodramon, use your attack now!" "Roger, Akira." Pyrodramon focuses at the skull digimon and says, "Now you're the one who underestimate me. Take this! RAZOR KICK!!" then Pyrodramon kicks the air, creating something like an air razor, heads to Gokumon which is now guarding with his scythe. It hits Gokumon's scythe and now it's cracked. "Ugh… my scythe… take this for cracking my scythe! JAEN-RENGOKU!!" Gokumon's left hand releases a big fire and headed towards Pyrodramon. But before it hits the salamander digimon, Akira slashes a card. "Card Slash! Fire Absorb!" the Fire Absorb card is a rare card which gives ability to absorbs fire elemental attacks. Jenrya, who watches the fight, stared at Pyrodramon which is taking the flame, and says, "How can a new tamer like him have a rare card?" Terriermon answers, "I don't know…" Meanwhile, Pyrodramon is now covered by fire and ready for his next attack. "I'll return your attack! BLAZING PUNCH!!" Pyrodramon do a combo punch, making fireballs launching at high speed to Gokumon, but he jumps and dodges almost all of them. The last fireball hits him, drops Gokumon from the air and he whines, "Why you!" but when he looks at Pyrodramon, which is still covered by flame, the standing salamander digimon is crouching, meaning he's on his stance to execute his special attack. Then Lee made a conclusion about Pyrodramon, "So Pyrodramon is good at distance attacking…" "Card Slash! Speed Up! Pyrodramon, Pyro Stream, NOW!!" Akira commands Pyrodramon after slashing a card which gives more speed. And the digimon rushes away, leaving a fire stream. "PYRO… STREAM!!!" Gokumon is too late to dodge the attack because of Pyrodramon's incredible speed and he got hit by the stream. Finally Gokumon retreats and says, "You're lucky for now because I'm not using all of my power. But next time we meet, all of you will die in my hands!" and he disappears with laughter.

After Gokumon retreats, Pyrodramon devolves to Magmamon. "Nice job, Magmamon. You finally get rid of that tyrant." Akira praises Magmamon for defeating Gokumon. Then Jenrya greets Akira and says, "Hello. Congratulations on beating Gokumon. My name is Lee Jenrya, but you can call me Jenrya." Terriermon interrupts, "and I'm Terriermon, Jenrya's digimon. And you are?" Akira answers, "I'm Akira Yamagaki, and this is Magmamon." Then Jenrya start asking a question. "Nice to meet you, Akira. By the way, have you heard about the Dark Knights?" "Nope. Never heard of that." "Ok. I'll tell you. The Dark Knights is a group where evil digimons gather to conquer this world. And Gokumon is one of them." Then Akira asks, "Is he? Then who are the others?" Jenrya answers, "I don't know. So far that's the info about the Dark Knights we heard." "Oh well then, thanks for the info." "You're welcome. Well, I have to go now. My family will get worried about me. Bye!" then Jenrya and Terriermon get out of the park. "Let's go home, Magmamon." Akira and Magmamon also decided to go home, but, "Wait!" someone stops Akira, and it's Risa. With a shy face, she thanks Akira. "Thanks for helping me." Akira just smiled at her and says, "It's all right." And then goes off.

Meanwhile, in other place, Takeshi and Saitou are still talking, but Flashmon senses something weird. "What is it, Flashmon?" Takeshi asks Flashmon and the digimon answers, "Didn't you sense something weird, Takeshi?" then suddenly something appears in front of them. It's a mechanical digimon that looks like Andromon but have wings and a tail, and his body is completely armored. "Who are you?" Ask Saitou to the android digimon and he answers, "I'm one of the Dark Knights. People call me, the machine caesar Mechadramon." Then Shakemon asks,"What are you doing here? And what do you want from us?" and Mechadramon answers, "We, the Dark Knights are going to rule this world. But after we eliminate all digimon tamers in this world." Then it's Flashmon's turn to ask. "Why do you want to destroy us?" But Mechadramon says, "That's none of your business. Now get lost!" then he calls two Mekanorimons and disappears. "Whoa! What's that?" then Takeshi points his yellow D-Arc-3 at one of the robot digimons and a holographic picture appears above the digivice.

"MEKANORIMON, MECHANOID VIRUS CHAMPION DIGIMON. ATTACK IS TWIN BEAM."

"A champion, huh? Okay, then let's evolve, Flashmon!" Takeshi activates the D-Arc-3. "Shakemon! Evolve now!" Saitou also activates his brown D-Arc-3.

"Flashmon evolves to…" then he turned into a human that dressed like a wicked wizard. The wizard's eye flashing and a pendulum appears at his hand.

"CHRONOMON!!!"

"Shakemon evolves to…" then he grows bigger, and he turned into something that similar to a gnome.

"GNOMEMON!!!"

Then both Takeshi and Saitou point their D-Arc-3 at their digimons and infos about them appears.

"CHRONOMON, WIZARD VIRUS CHAMPION DIGIMON, ATTACKS ARE HASTE BEAM, CHRONO FREEZE, AND SPECIAL ATTACK IS CURSE OF TIME."

"GNOMEMON, ANIMAL DATA CHAMPION DIGIMON, ATTACKS ARE ROCK RUSH, SPINNING DRILL, AND SPECIAL ATTACK IS GROUND CRACKER."

"Okay, now, get them, Chronomon!" Takeshi commands. "Heee hee hee. Are you ready to receive the punishment?" said Chronomon.

"Go and destroy them, Gnomemon!" said Saitou and Gnomemon taunts the Mekanorimons, "Come and get me if you can!"

To be continued…


	3. Behold The Dark Knights

**_Digimon Tamers: Side Story_**

Chapter 3: Behold The Dark Knights

The Mekanorimons start the battle by firing their Twin Beams to the digimons but get dodged easily. Then Chronomon unleashes one of his attacks. "HASTE BEAM!!" the masked wizard digimon attacks with a flash that hit those Mekanorimon before they can react. But they can get up quickly and fire the Twin Beam again. The beams are aimed to Chronomon but he got covered by Gnomemon and the gnome digimon fall down and making a hole. Then Gnomemon start digging and… "SPINNING DRILL!!!" this digger digimon spins himself, like a drill and comes out below Mekanorimon. Those robot digimons thrown away to the air but they activate their jet boosters which enable them to fly.  "Now it gets harder for Gnomemon… hey, use your Rock Rush now!" said Saitou, and then Gnomemon executes the attack. "Good idea. ROCK RUSH!!" he punches the ground and rocks burst out to air. But those Mekanorimons can dodge it because they gains agility when the boosters are on. But Saitou have another idea, "Card Slash! Wing Activate!" the Wing Activation card gives Gnomemon wings, which enable him to fly. And then Takeshi commands, "Everybody don't move! Chronomon, use your Chrono Freeze now!" "Heeeheeeheee… CHRONO FREEZE!!" then Chronomon swings his pendulum and something strange happened. The time freezes and everyone don't move, except the two tamers and their digimon. "What's… this…?" Saitou asks Takeshi why did those Mekanorimon didn't move and the jacket boy answered, "The time freezes because of Chronomon's spell." Then Chronomon unleashes his special attack… "CURSE OF TIME!!!" and he spins his pendulum, making those immobile Mekanorimons rewinds their moves to the time before they thrown to the air by Gnomemon's Spinning Drill. When the rewind finished, Gnomemon de-attached his wings and landed at the ground. "It's time for the special attack, Gnomemon!" Saitou commanded Gnomemon to do his special attack, then the ground digimon jumps, spins his body and forming a drill, and… "GROUND CRACKER!!!" he drills the ground and making an earthquake. The ground cracks and splits, and those Mekanorimon don't have time to turn on their jet boosters and fall down to the depth of the earth. After that the ground merging again and both Chronomon and Gnomemon devolves to Flashmon and Shakemon. _'Hmmm… Mechadramon… the Dark Knights… what's this all about?' 'Takeshi is thinking about the digimon he met before the battle after he say goodbye to Saitou and going to his home._

Back to the park, Yuko and her Wingmon come to the place where Magmamon and Gokumon fight few hours ago but she meets Risa and Splashmon instead. "Excuse me, did anything happen here?" Yuko asks Risa, and the short brown haired girl answers, "Ummm… there's nothing here, just a wild dog in a rampage." Then there's a voice of someone, or something, interrupts, "No, she lies." Hearing the voice, Splashmon asks with a loud voice, "Who's there!?" then suddenly something attacks the duck digimon, making her fall down. And when Risa looked at the thing that attacked Splashmon, it's Mihiramon, a winged tiger digimon, also known as the tiger deva. Wingmon recognizes him, "You're… Mihiramon of the devas!" Mihiramon do a small laughter and replies, "Humph, you're right." Confused, Yuko asks Wingmon, "Did you know about him?" and the green tiny bird digimon says, "Yes. He is one of the devas, the assassin digimons that wants to eliminate all digimon tamers." Hearing the answer, Yuko terrified, and says, "That means he want to kill us!" Risa, holding her blue D-Arc-3, says, "We can't let that happen! Evolve now, Splashmon!" and the long black haired girl, take her green D-Arc-3 from her jeans pocket and says, "You're right. Wingmon, evolve!" And their digivices flashing.

"Splashmon evolves to…" then the digimon grows in size and a pair of horns appears at her head and her claws got sharper. After that a red orb pops out from her forehead.

"WAVEMON!!"

"Wingmon evolves to…" she mutated into a falcon and her body got armored.

"FALCONMON!!"

The new tamers point their D-Arc-3s to the evolved digimons and holographic pictures appear.

"WAVEMON, SEA ANIMAL VACCINE CHAMPION DIGIMON, ATTACKS ARE COLD LASER, AQUA HORN, GRAPPLE CLAW, AND SPECIAL ATTACK IS BURST WAVE."

"FALCONMON, BIRD VACCINE CHAMPION DIGIMON, ATTACKS ARE METAL SLAM, CYCLONE FLAP, AND SPECIAL ATTACK IS HOMING FEATHERS"

Then Risa points her digivice to Mihiramon and another picture appears.

"MIHIRAMON, HOLY ANIMAL DATA ULTIMATE DIGIMON, ATTACKS ARE ARMORED TIGER TAIL, TIGER WING BLADES, TIGER ROD, AND SPECIAL ATTACK IS SAMURAI TIGER TAIL."

After checking, Risa says, "He's an ultimate… but it's two against one!" but then someone with a dragon digimon comes, and says, "It's now three against one. Is that right, Growlmon?" Then Falconmon turn her head at the tamer and asks while flying into heights, "Who are you? And who's that Growlmon?" and he answers, "My name is Takato Matsuda, and this is my digimon Growlmon." "Hmmm…" Yuko points her D-Arc-3 at Growlmon and yet another picture appears above her digivice.

"GROWLMON, DARK DRAGON VIRUS CHAMPION DIGIMON, ATTACKS ARE DRAGON SLASH, PLASMA BLADE, EXHAUST FLAME, AND SPECIAL ATTACK IS PYRO BLASTER."

Then Growlmon start attacking Mihiramon but get dodged by flying, in the air he fought Falconmon who have waiting for him. The falcon bird digimon is now rushing at the tiger deva with a high speed, she's going to use her Metal Slam but Mihiramon evades it. Misses her attack she turns back and…  "CYCLONE FLAP!!" she flaps her wings very fast and makes a cyclone. Mihiramon got sucked to the big cyclone and thrown away but he is able to come back to the field while now he must evade Wavemon's Cold Laser and Growlmon's Exhaust Flame. He succeeds on evading and now heads toward Falconmon and… "SAMURAI TIGER TAIL!" he whips his tail to the bird digimon and she fall down for got the hit. "Falconmon! Are you all right?" Yuko runs at the falling Falconmon. "Ugh… I'm all right. Now you'll get this!!" she gets up, returns to the air and open her wings. "HOMING FEATHERS!!!" then she flaps it with her full power and feathers are headed towards the deva. At the same time below them, "BURST WAVE!!" Wavemon punches the ground and water burst out of the earth. "PYRO BLASTER!!" Growlmon shoots a big fireball at the tiger, and he got hit by the three attacks and fall down to the ground. He is major injured and says, "Ugh… I shouldn't underestimate you… but we will meet again…" and then he flies off. And all the tamers' digimon devolves to Guilmon, Splashmon, and Wingmon.

But someone's watching their fight with the tiger deva from an unknown place, and after that he says, "Nice job for the new digimon tamers." Then he turned back to his fellow warriors. He's a humanoid digimon, with a Piedmon-like mask, purple clothes, and a black cape. Then a little blue fire appears on his hand, and he says, "But with their powers now, they still can't beat us. If they do at this time…" then he makes the fire disappears, "They'll be vanish, just like this little fire." And the skull digimon, Gokumon, who has sitting in the air, says, "You're right. I'll burn them into crisp!" the mechanoid digimon, Mechadramon, interrupts, "Calm down, Gokumon. You want to destroy them too fast, it's less fun. Let's see their true powers…" Gokumon grunts, "You're a fighting maniac with your enormous army…" then a humanoid digimon whose body is made of water and holding a trident, says, "Stop it, Gokumon. I agree with Mechadramon." And Gokumon grunts again. "Why you, Poseidonmon…. Oh well, I lost. I'll wait until they become strong." Then the Piedmon-masked digimon interrupts, "Calm down, guys. Now we'll see further action of those 5 tamers. Leave the others for Zhuqiaomon's fellow devas."  And Gokumon replies, "You're right, Sir Jokermon. We'll leave those tamers who have the fox, the dragon, and the strange animal." And the place is full of evil laughter…

To be continued…


End file.
